1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to communications services and, more particularly, to a system and method for managing a prepaid wireless account for voice and data communications services.
2. Description of the Background
Wireless carriers have recently introduced a prepayment architecture in which subscribers prepay for services. The prepayment architecture benefits both carriers and subscribers. For the carriers, the prepayment architecture allows them to obtain payment in advance, which eliminates the cost of collection services or the need to acquire security, such as a credit card, in advance of engaging a subscriber. For the subscriber, the prepayment architecture avoids the typical credit checks, long-term contracts and billing agreements associated with standard wireless offers. Moreover, the prepayment architecture gives subscribers the ability to “pay as they go” for their wireless usage.
Despite the popularity of prepaid wireless accounts, most subscribers find the process for replenishing the account balance too burdensome. For example, subscribers must purchase refill cards at wireless carrier stores or at participating retail locations. Consequently, subscribers must locate and visit one of these establishments during regular business hours to purchase additional minutes. Also, subscribers may recharge cards using interactive voice response systems. Such a scheme may be too cumbersome and time-consuming. The recent standardization of wireless application protocol, however, may help to ease this burden.
Wireless application protocol (WAP) is an open specification that offers a standard method to access Internet-based content and services from wireless devices such as mobile phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants). WAP is a layered communication protocol that includes network layers (e.g., transport and session layers) as well as an application environment including a browser, scripting, telephony value-added services and content formats. This architecture allows WAP services to be hosted on standard world wide web (WWW) servers since they communicate with a WAP gateway/proxy using standard Internet protocols.
A prepayment architecture is needed that allows subscribers of prepaid wireless services to create and update account information in a simple and convenient manner. The architecture should provide sufficient flexibility so that subscribers can manage their account using either a personal computer or a wireless device. The system should also provide subscribers with secure access to perform a variety of the most popular account management functions such as account balance inquiries and account replenishment.